Reto: Aceptado
by QueenDays
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Kurt y Blaine planea una fiesta. Kurt no está de humor para fiestas pero Blaine tratará de convencerlo ¿Es un reto, Kurt Hummel?


**Disclaimer:** NADA excepto la historia me pertenece *sigh*

* * *

**RETO: ACEPTADO**

—Pronto será tu cumpleaños — dijo Blaine, mirando fijamente a Kurt.

— ¿Y?

— Cómo que "¿y?"… Tenemos que hacer algo para ce…

Kurt lo calló, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. No dijo nada, sólo dejó ahí su dedo, sobre los labios de Blaine. Un minuto. Dos. Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt que le impedía hablar y la apartó.

— ¿Porqué me interrumpiste y te quedaste sin decir nada? ¿No ibas a decir algo? — preguntó Blaine, mirando a Kurt un poco preocupado. ¿Y si su comentario lo había hecho enojar?

—Sí, lo siento — respondió Kurt con una sonrisa. — Es sólo que… olvidé que es lo que iba a decir — últimamente, cada vez que estaba con Blaine perdía el hilo de sus ideas. Cuándo le preguntaba algo, pensaba en una respuesta, pero el tener a Blaine tan cerca… En este momento ni siquiera recordaba cuál era el tema de conversación. La sensación de tener los labios de Blaine bajo sus dedos era… No había duda alguna. Cada día que pasaba se enamoraba más y más de Blaine.

— ¿Entonces? — Preguntó Blaine — ¿No vas a decir nada? Te quedaste mudo otra vez…

—No, no recuerdo que te iba a decir.

—Muy bien, entonces seré yo quién hable — se levantó de la banca en la que estaban sentados. Caminó hacia la jardinera que se encontraba justo frente a ellos, se subió al borde, volteó hacia Kurt y en tono solemne, como de maestro de ceremonias comenzó. — Primero, debemos llevarte a una revisión médica, Eso, o comprarte pastillas para la memoria. Comienza a preocuparme que últimamente olvides hasta los que desayunas —y tenía razón. Pero lo que no sabía es que era su culpa el que a veces no recordara ni su nombre.

Hacía dos noches, ambos regresaban a sus dormitorios después de haber dado una vuelta por el mismo parque en el que estaban ahora, pero al momento de entrar al edificio en el que estaban sus habitaciones, Kurt recordó que había dejado su mochila en el parque. Estuvieron acostados en el pasto durante un rato hasta que Kurt se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó, Blaine le cepillaba el cabello con sus dedos. El sentirlo tan cerca hizo que Kurt lo olvidara todo: el qué hacían ahí, su nombre, la mochila… como ya se estaba haciendo tarde, se levantaron y se fueron. Blaine no se puso muy contento cuando Kurt le dijo que había olvidado la mochila, comenzando con el hecho que ya habían cerrado el parque. Blaine tuvo que regresar al parque, saltar una barda, correr al claro en el que habían estado, buscar la mochila de Kurt, volver a saltar la misma barda y regresar corriendo al edificio para que no los dejaran afuera a ambos. Claro, al final del día, cuando le contaron a Wes y David, cualquier rastro de enfado desapareció porque tuvieron que unir fuerzas y defenderse el uno al otro de los comentarios de ambos.

Kurt lo miraba con enfado. Vale, tal vez olvidó un par de cosas… pero no era para tanto — ¡No olvidas tu cabeza sólo porque la tienes pegada al cuello! No quiero que se repita lo de hace dos noches, así que nos encargaremos de eso primero — Kurt no le quitó la vista de encima. Aunque sabía que probablemente Blaine estaba de verdad preocupado, era más que obvio que exageraba… ¿Ir a revisión médica por una vez que había olvidado su mochila?

—Blaine, ¿no crees que estás exagerando?

—No — respondió con una sonrisa inocente. — Además, no fue una pregunta. Es más como una orden ¿queda claro?

— ¡Señor, sí, señor! — respondió Kurt al mismo tiempo que hacía un ademán estilo militar.

—Bien. Ahora, como trataba de decirte hasta que inexplicablemente saltaste sobre mí e interrumpiste mi bien planeado discurso para después quedarte callado… — Kurt lo miró con cara de enfado. "Exagerado", pensó — debemos, o más bien, debo planear algo para tu cumpleaños ya que solamente falta una semana y media.

Y fue entonces que Kurt recordó porqué lo había callado. — Blaine, no… — trató de interrumpirlo, pero ahora fue Blaine quien le puso la mano en la boca para que no hablara. No alcanzó a ver cuando saltó de la jardinera y se abalanzó sobre la banca para callarlo.

— ¡Shh! Aún no termino — Kurt puso cara de resignación y Blaine volvió al borde de la jardinera, caminando de un lado al otro como si fuera un militar y estuviera dándole órdenes a una de sus tropas. — Vale… la movilización de las tropas comienza hoy a las 1900 horas y… eso es todo lo que diré. Lo demás será una sorpresa — dio un brinco para bajar de la jardinera y se sentó en la banca a un lado de Kurt. — Va a ser grandioso, ya lo verás. Tengo varias ideas en mente que sé que te…

Kurt se acomodó de lado sobre la banca para poder verlo de frente. — Ni siquiera me preguntaste.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Blaine con cara de confusión. — Mira, sé que tú también tienes ideas pero yo soy quien…

—Nada. No me preguntaste nada.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y? ¿Y si no quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños? ¿Y si no me siento con ánimos para una fiesta? ¿Y si no quiero que seas tú quien organice todo? ¿Y si no quiero hacer nada?

—Bromeas, ¿cierto? ¿De verdad no quieres celebrarlo? Solo te voy a decir una cosa: si no lo haces puede que después te arrepientas ¡Los cumpleaños son para celebrar! ¿Por qué no quieres hacer nada? ¿Y qué es eso de que no quieres que yo organice tu fiesta? — Blaine puso una cara que iba desde la preocupación, pasaba por el enojo y terminaba en la tristeza.

Kurt tenía sus motivos por los cuales no quería celebrar nada, ¿debía decirle a Blaine? No. Tal vez en otro momento.

—Puede que tengas razón y quizá me arrepienta por no haber celebrado, pero ahora no estoy de ánimos… — Blaine estaba a punto de interrumpirlo, pero Kurt lo detuvo. — Tengo mis razones y te agradecería que no hicieras nada. Y en dado caso que quisiera celebrar, no es tan mala idea el que tú organices todo. Sólo lo dije en broma.

Blaine se puso de pie, — ¡Victoria! — y sacó su celular. — Tengo que llamar a Wes y David para que…

Kurt se levantó y le quitó el celular de las manos —Para, para, para. Nadie te ha dado permiso para organizar tal fiesta

—Pero creí que dijiste que…

—Dije que no me desagradaba la idea de que tú organizaras, no dije que PUDIERAS organizarla. De verdad, Blaine. No me siento con ánimos y si quieres hacer esa fiesta necesitas hacer una muy buena labor de convencimiento, porque de otra manera no voy a permitir que la hagas; y no esperes que sea tan sencillo. Una vez mi papá intentó convencerme de donar la ropa que ya no me quedaba a la caridad… tardó seis meses.

— ¿Es un reto, Kurt Hummel?

—Supongo… podría decirse que sí…

—Muy bien. Acepto. Ya veremos quién gana al final.

¿Kurt necesitaba que lo convencieran? Bien. No iba a ser una misión sencilla, pero Blaine estaba casi seguro de que lo lograría. Le quitó su celular a Kurt y marcó en número de Wes. Iba a necesitar refuerzos.

* * *

_¡Yei! Por fin, mi primer fanfic original de Glee. _

_Aún estoy trabajando en él, pero de verdad me encantaría que me dieran consejos sobre como seguirlo (aunque tengo muchas ideas) y les agradeceré infinitamente si me ayudan con el título :S ¿Les gusta? ¿Lo cambio? ¿Sugerencias?_

_El siguiente capítulo será bastante divertido, estén pendientes._

_REVIEW~_


End file.
